ZaDr One shot Lemon
by MadhouseFunhouse
Summary: Basically this was just something I wrote for a friend and decided it would be my first post on here. It wasn't written with too much thought, but enough to at least make sense. It is about Zim's mating season and how Dib reacts to his pheromones.


It had been a week since Zim was able to drag himself out of bed and go to skool. He couldn't, he knew what would happen if he left the house. If he left, the creatures of this planet would be on him faster than an alcoholic with a beer. So he laid in bed and just took the pain. The pain of something better known as mating season.

Zim, knowing this to be his first mating season; didn't expect how it would feel. His body was filled with want, and pain. Though he knew what he wanted, that's why he didn't leave. There was no way he'd let any human touch him in such a way. Though he knew if one even smelled his pheromones he would be powerless against them. That was because his size and shape was that of a recessive Irken.

At least Dib had been basically ignoring him lately, leaving Zim time to relax. Though he couldn't stop Dib from getting in, and hopefully if he did he would be too smart for the pheromones. Though Zim highly doubted that.

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, just three more days. Then the first cycle will be over for another five earth years. It would last longer on Irk thanks to the longer moon cycles. So Zim was lucky he wasn't there. But if he was he'd probably would've mated by then.

He rolled over, and closed his eyes, attempting sleep. As he allowed his mind to slip he heard his door opening. Instincts took hold and he yelled, "GIR leave Zim alone! I'm trying to sleep!"

However, the room was much too silent to be GIR. Zim spoke again, "GIR? Taco got your tongue?" He was frightened to turn over.

Suddenly as he had just gotten his courage, a hand grasped his mouth, and another forcibly turned his small body, making look up. Sitting on top of him was Dib, who smiled triumphantly, "Ha! I've finally captured you Zim! Now come in peacefully and I won't hurt you!"

Zim's eyes were wide. How did Dib know of Zim's weakened state? Had he been watching? Did he smell the pheromones? All of these questions spiraled in Zim's mind as he watched Dib handcuff his hands together. Figuring he should at least attempt a fight, hr growled and began struggling against Dib, who in return pushed him back down into the bed.

Dib grumbled, "I told you not to-" he paused, sniffing the air, "Is that flowers?"

Realizing what Dib was smelling, Zim began to fight more. There was no way he'd let Dib have him! He wasn't going to go easy, and he showed it. Dib tried to hold him down, though just got another nose full of the sweet smelling sweat. A blush filled Dib's face as he smelled again, "Zim…it smells so…what is that? You?"

Figuring it was Zim, Dib put his nose to his skin to take in that scent. He was feeling almost drunken. This smell, it was doing something, clouding his mind mostly. His heart began thud in his chest as he carefully licked Zim's cheek, in an attempt at tasting the great smell. Zim protested, fighting him as hard as he could. Dib hummed, pleased Zim's skin tasting just as good as he smelled. He continued to lick and kiss his skin.

Zim couldn't believe what was going on. Here they were, a filthy human and an Irken, intermingling in one of the most important things of Irken life. It was a preposterous idealization. Zim knew that with any margin that Dib was going to have his virginity.

Dib looked up and smiled crookedly at Zim, "Wow, you taste like candy Zim. Why haven't you let me taste you before?" As he spoke he was undressing Zim, wanting more skin to lick and touch.

Zim again struggled with him, trying to get the boy off, "Stop! You need to leave now Dib-shit!"

Dib paused a moment, looking a bit mad with a furrowed brow, "New nickname, huh? Eh, I don't care." He smiled then and pulled the hem of Zim's tunic up over his head and behind it, leaving it on his arms.

With more skin accessible Dib began to lick at Zim's body. This caused Zim to squirm and make small, weak mewing sounds, "D-Dib please!"

Dib was pulling down Zim's tights as he pleaded with him. His mind was too far gone, and all hr cared about was the smell, and how Zim would feel with him inside. Smiling to himself at the thought of Zim begging for more, Dib pulled his pants down entirely.

The raven haired teen stared at Zim's lower regions for the longest time. Confused he looked up at Zim, "Are you a-a girl Zim?" He was referring to the fact that Zim's parts resembled a human female's at first glance.

Zim's blue blush covered his features, "No, of course not! Get off!"

Dib gave him a strange look and slowly stuck a finger inside of Zim. Zim made an uncomfortable noise, not liking the intrusion. This only made Dib smile and proceed to roughly finger Zim. He liked the pain as well as watching Zim squirm, it was a deep desire of his.

After Dib decided that fingering was far enough he began to undress himself. It didn't take long for him to be on Zim again. He rubbed his cock on Zim's very wet slit like organ, groaning in pleasure as it slid easily. He did this until he was very hard, and able to hold his own inside of the boy below him. As he positioned himself he smirked seductively, "Fuck Zim, you're so sexy when you're scared." He then thrusted deeply into the sacred caverns.

Zim cried out, feeling the pain shoot throughout his body. He began to try and move away again, but Dib held him down on his cock by his shoulders. Dib would've found this so fascinating if he wasn't so far gone in his mind. He was acting on impulse, and impulse said, make Zim mine.

Dib found a steady speed at which he felt comfortable staring out with Zim. He watched Zim's every movement and reaction to each thrust. He giggled when Zim would look up at him, almost seeming to silently beg for him to stop. He wasn't going to stop.

Not slowing down any, Dib bent down and began to lightly nibble on Zim's jawline, and neck. He was taking in the pheromones the best way he could. Though his eyes wondered up into unexplored territory and slowly he reached a hand and grasped an antenna. This made Zim stiffen, and blush even darker than before. No one had ever touched there other than himself. Pleasure shot through his small body, and he moaned out quietly.

Slightly intrigued Dib sat up and thrusted deeper as he rubbed both antenna, making Zim finally moan for more. Having finally had what he wanted he just kept going harder and faster into Zim.

The feelings that welled up in both of them as their breathing became strenuous became obvious. They were both close to their climax. Dib being stubborn didn't want to go out before Zim, so he thrusted harder and harder.

Zim's back arched over his pak, and his mind was clouded in those last moments, as finally he released into himself and Dib who kept going. Soon however, Dib followed suit and filled the smaller teen with his hot seed.

Exhausted, Dib fell onto Zim, mind still a blur. He nuzzled into the invader, and softly spoke to him, "Mmm Zim, you felt so good."

Frustrated and angry, Zim didn't reply. But in the morning when Dib finally awoke and let Zim go, ashamed of what he did, Zim kicked him to the curb with a smile on his face.


End file.
